You Drive Me Crazy
by HayLeeBaby
Summary: Set after 1x10 What of Zoe had said yes to the drink with Wade. Wade/Zoe


"Hey im headed to the rammer jammer…..can I get you a drink?" wade said with a hoping smile.

God I love that smile, how does he make me feel this way….I'm so tired but all I want to do is say yes, Zoë thought to herself. Wade stood there with that smile on his face that made her heart melt.

"I've had a really long day…." Zoe started

Wades smile started to fade a lil bit with the realization that she is about to say no to him.

"But I cant think of anything better than to have a drink with you wade…Id love to" Zoe finished with a big smile that made Wade perk back up.

"Just let me head home and change first, can I meet you there?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, that's fine, Ill see you in a bit Zoe" Wade finished.

They both walked away and Zoe started to think to herself…wait he just called me Zoe, he never calls me by my name, I kind of love the way he says it, zoe kept her thought going along with some inappropriate images of Wade circling in her head. Jesus Zoe calm down this is just a drink with wade…your neighbor….although deep down she knew it was more than that. Lately all she could think about was Wade, and that scared her. Well we will see how this goes tonight and go from there.

Finally Zoe arrived at home and was trying to think of what to wear. She eventually decided to go with a slinky tight black dress that showed off her great curves, and cant forget the fact that its cut low enough to view her great rack. Zoe sighed to herself I cant believe how worked up im getting about this. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door towards the rammer jammer.

Wade sat impatiently at the bar waiting for Zoe to arrive. He nervously was bouncing his leg up and down until he happened to turn his head and catch a glance as Zoe walked in the door. God, she's so beautiful he thought to himself.

Zoe smiled when she made eye contact with Wade and slowly made her way over to him and sat down on the bar stool next to him. "Sorry it took me so long Wade, I was trying to find something good to wear" Zoe said nervously as she looks away hoping Wade doesn't notice how nervous she is.

Wade smiled knowing that Zoe went through all this trouble to look good for him. He felt very lucky to be in her presence right now. Maybe I can actually get the nerve to tell her how I feel tonight, he thought to himself as he noticed Zoe reach across the bar to grab some peanuts.

"So how about that drink huh? I've had a long day" Zoe said playfully.

Wade laughed out loud and said "Well what will it be tonight doc, a box of wine?

"haha very funny Wade…but you know what, that doesn't sound half bad" Zoe said while she looks up into Wade's eyes for what felt like hours.

Wade cleared his throat and reached over the bar and grabbed a box of wine. "One of the perks of working here, anything is on the house" he said with a wink.

Zoe smiled at him the she got some more inappropriate thoughts circling her mind. Then she felt very brave all of a sudden. "Wade…..you think we can take that up to your place?" she started to look away after the words left her mouth. Great he's going to think I'm cheap now.

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like a dream come true. He's wanted to be alone with her in so long, but Zoe is different, she's not like any of the other girls I have been with. I want this to be special. "Sure sounds good to me zo" Wade said and they headed towards the door with big smiles on their faces.

As they walked down the road they were briefly chatting about their day. "Oh my god Wade I can't believe you were just going to steal the Christmas tree, you're lucky Lavon bailed you out" Zoe said laughing. She paused and looked up at him as they arrived at his door. "That's one of the things I like about you Wade, you're spontaneous and exciting, everyone likes you" Zoe started. "I wish people liked me, everyone here hates me" Zoe finished and she started to frown.

Wade grabbed the side of her face gently and looked into her eyes, "Hey, don't say that, Lavon likes you….and i…like you Zoe" Wade said never losing his focus on her eyes.

Zoe's heart started pounding wildly at the touch of Wade's hand that was placed gently on her check and the words he had just spoken. "Wade...thank you" was all Zoe could spit out.

"Anytime" Wade said as they headed inside. Zoe went and sat on the couch and Wade got two glasses for the Wine and joined her.

Wade wanted to tell her how he felt so he decided after they had a couple glasses of the wine that he would try. By this time he was a little bit buzzed and he just turned and looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and it just came spilling out. "Zoe I like you, and it drives me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you and…

He was cut off by Zoe's lips as she started passionately moving her lips against his. He stopped and looked at her a little taken back and confused. "Zoe I'm serious, I'm not just trying to get in your pants or anything, I want you to know that"

"Wade you don't know how glad I am that you said that….what I'm trying to say is, I like you too Wade Kinsella…more than I've liked anybody and it drives me crazy…so stop talking and kiss me damn it!" Zoe said sternly.

Wade smiled that famous sexy grin, "Yes Ma'am" he said and leaned back to Zoe's face bringing his lips to her face as he started moving his lips forcefully against hers. He felt her lick his bottom lip wanting entrance to his mouth. He graciously opened his mouth slightly and their tongues met finally.

"Wade," Zoe moaned through breaths.

The sound of Zoe's moan made Wade want more, more than he had ever wanted any woman. He slowly crept his hand down her back until he was just above her perfect ass, holding her body as close to his as possible as he deepened the kiss. Wade started to feel Zoe's hands feeling their way down his chest.

Zoe loved the feel Wade's body against hers, it felt so right. She gasped as she felt his huge bulge start to press against her thigh. That one touch started to set her over the edge. She had to have him right now. She felt desperate for his touch. She started to lift his shirt up over his head as she whispered in Wade's ear, "We have far too many clothes on right now". Zoe gave him a flirty smile as she began to unzip her dress.

Wade watched as Zoe dropped her dress to the ground. All he could do was stare for a moment, she was so gorgeous standing in his living room in just lacy black panties. "Jesus Zoe you're so perfect" Wade breathed as he slowly walked over to her and started kissing her passionately while he cupped her right breast. He could feel her moan softly as his thumb rubbed her nipple vigorously.

She couldn't believe how wet she was getting, Wade was turning her on like never before. Zoe quickly undid his belts buckle and undid Wade's pants, dropping his pants and boxers quickly to the ground. Their Wade stood in all his glory…..and it was huge. She didn't realize she was staring for so long.

Wade cupped Zoe's cheek and kissed her softly and sensually. That gave her the boost of confidence she needed to continue. Wade laid Zoe down on the couch and started kissing all the way down her body, when he got to her panties he slowly pulled them off. He looked up into Zoe's beautiful brown eyes then brought his face down to her aching core. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb as he licked in between her folds. "Ohhh god Wade….please….dont…stop" was all Zoe could manage to get out. Wade loved that she moaned his name. He took two fingers and started pumping quickly inside of her. That set her off edge because in a matter of seconds Wade was licking up every drop of her hot release.

Zoe couldn't believe how great that felt; she looked at him with lust in her eye and whispered in his ear. "I need you right now" then she grabbed a condom and slipped it over the head of his large cock and rolled it all the way down. "Take me Wade", Zoe moaned.

Wade grabbed her kissed her forcefully and put the head of his cock to her opening, he slowly pushed his length inside of her. "mmmm Wade, fuck me please". He was surprised to hear her says this but he started to pound inside of her. She was so tight and perfect. It was like their bodies were made for each other. "Oh god, yes Wade, I'm so close", Just hearing her say his name got him close to his release too. He grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. He felt her clench her muscles around his cock and he and Zoe came together.

As they laid there catching their breaths Wade caressed Zoe's face and kissed her cheek. "Zoe, that was amazing" he said breathless. "mmm you have no idea" Zoe responded and they fell asleep in each other's arm naked on the couch.


End file.
